Just The Girl
by The-Dead-Puff
Summary: When Ben falls for a girl named Zuzu things get weirder but better. Everything seems to be going perfect. Heck she likes him back! But Zuzu is harboring a big secert. Will Ben be able to handle this?
1. A Wedgie Beginning

_Disclaimer: _Nope don't own Ben 10.

_Author's Note: _This is my first Ben 10 story. I never really planned to make one. But I made this with my friend who we will call Zuzu- cause she doesn't want her name mentioned- when we we're bored. Enjoy!

Wedgie of a Beginning

* * *

A bunch of annoying bullies came up to me. Which ended up with me being in a trashcan. And on top of that the teacher gave us a pop quiz, which I know I failed and I swear all the evil girls are out to get me. And at recess some annoying first grader kept following me around calling my name,

"Ben, Ben, Ben, BEN!!!!!!"

Eventually I got mad at him, and yelled,

"GET AWAY YOU FREAK!!!!!!"

Then he ran away crying. And who knew? His mom came and sprayed me with pepper spray. Yeah you're probably thinking I deserved it. But did I really deserve to also be attacked by her purse?

You may not believe this, don't worry Gwen didn't either, but I have the bruises to prove it. Yep my life sucks.

So after that I thought ice cream would be good about now. Boy was I wrong! Life again against me decided that I had to just run into the bullies again, which turned into a shoving match, which ended with this stupid wedgie and me. Which is why Gwen was getting mad at me! For provoking the bullies! Hello I'm the one with the wedgie!!!!!

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!"

I yelled.

Because of that, I couldn't ride my bike back home. So-Guess what-I had to walk home! Trust me as I'm writing this, my stupid wedgie is still there. And I wouldn't be surprised if I had to get surgery to remove it! I didn't to go inside my house. Because I know **She **would ask me why I'm walking funny. And I think it would be much better to explain to Grandpa than **Her**. Sigh. So her I was walking like a penguin to the "Rust Bucket" AKA Grandpa Max's motor home. . And I walk in and here's Grandpa Max staring at me and holding a bowl of something described as someone trying to make pudding with a sock. Yeah it's much worser than it sounds.

"Why you walking like that Ben?"

He asked, setting the smelly contents in his hands on the table. I managed to say in a squeaky voice.

"Wedgie. Bully. Gwen. Mad."

Shaking his head he said,

"Ben sit down."

I looked at the bench, _if I sit there_, I thought, _I would be split in half, from my butt to my head. _

"Uh I rather stand,"

I decided quickly, voice still squeaky.

"Sigh...what happened?"

"What? Oh nothing, hehe...um...well"

He just stared at me. Ah screw this, I'll just tell him already. Ow! Stupid wedgie!

"Who was it this time?"

"Both?"

He winced like he was the one in pain.

" What? I really don't see why you're in pain. I'm the one with the wedgie who probably needs surgery to remove it!"

"Here."

He handed me a large pair of boxers.

"Change into these."

"These are yours!"

" Yeah so?"

With no choice, and besides I really wanted to get rid of the wedgie, I cchanged into the boxers, and said good bye to Grandpa.

"Ben wait!"

He said.

" Gwen and the girls are in the house. And yes Zuzu is there!

I blushed. You see Zuzu is the pretty, nice girl I like. We have a lot in common and I really like her. Any ways I said thanks and went to the house.

* * *

Yep that's it. Reviews would be nice. But I won't demand it. 


	2. An Interesting Day

_Disclaimer: _Don't own Ben 10. Yep.

_Author's Notes:_ I got nothing, anyone want a cookie?

An Interesting Day

* * *

So right after that I walked into the living room. I was immediately greeted:

"Go away" by my lovely sister Gwen

"Hiya" by that weird girl who's name I can't remember so I call her uh... IzzyWhatever...yeah.

"Hi," By Zuzu...

And then it just had to happen; yep the stupid pants fell. Then the stupid boxers with the pink bunnies showed. Why the heck does Grandpa even have this? Then IzzyWhatever just has to make it worser by making fun of me,

" HAHAHA!!OMG PINK BUNNIES?! YOU'RE SUCH A SISSY LOSER!!"

Can you believe it? I saw Zuzu blush, and Gwen gave me a weird look, probably thinking

_Why the heck are you wearing that? _

I stared at the girls, frozen. Finally my brain woke up.

_MOVE IDIOT!!_

And I ran as fast as I could till- I tripped over my stupid pants. Gwen and Zuzu went to help me up. And Izzywhatever just stared at me, blinked then was laughing her head off.

She touched my hand...Zuzu. Okay probably not in love of course, but to help me up. But still.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I-I'm o-okay th-thanks"

"Guys look he's blushing like a red tomatoe!!" Izzy just had to butt in.

But come to think of it now, I probably was. Zuzu and Gwen just glared at Izzy. Hahaha, serves you right!

"Can't you be a little nice?" Zuzu asked her.

"I could. But that's no fun," Izzy said in a fake innocent voice.

"Sigh what'll we do with you?"

While they were talking, I made a quick get away, and ran off to my room. Before anyone saw me.

* * *

I'm safe in my room. A big sigh of relief. But just then I hear knocking on my door. I look under the door to see who the heck's knockingon the door. It's Zuzu!!

_What do I do? What do I do?!_

_Open the door smartness!_

_Right._

So I open the door. Sigh sweet and crazy Zuzu Crazel! She's so pretty! And then she was right about to tell me something . Suddenly I hear someone yelling,

" ZUZU CHECK THIS OUT GAARA IS DOING A FUNNY DANCE ON TV!!"

And guess who it is: Izzy. Man why does she enjoying ruining my life?

Zuzu hollered down,

" I'll be there in a second!!"

Then she turned to me,

" Sorry bout IzzyPuff, you know Isabel? She's kinda cuckoo-cuckoo."

_So that's her name Isabel..hmm. Kinda? I say she's more like insane!_

"Yeah I know."

" Anyway I came up to ask you..."

"What Is It?!"

"Well's there a dance on Friday at the old barn at the edge of town and..."

I know this was pretty stupid. And I probably didn't gain any points in the smooth catagory. But I was pretty excited and I jumped and yelled,

"YES!!"

And Zuzu was pretty nice about it. She didn't give me a weird look. Instead she was giggling!

Than that crazy Izzywhatever started yelling again,

" ZUZU GET DOWN HERE!! YOUR MOM PICKING US UP-NOW!!"

"Uh-oh. Well bye see you tommorrow!!"

And then she...she KISSED ME on the CHEEK!! I didn't think THIS would ever HAPPEN!! And it happened on the same day she asked ME OUT!!

And did I say something cool like those guys in the animes? Well...

"Uh okay."

Man I need serious help with the girls. Maybe that crazy girl was right. I probably do look like a red tomatoe. Well at least right now. And like an idiot I slammed the door in her face.

"Um okay then! GOOOOOOOODBYE!!"

She giggled and said,

"Oh okay then! See you tommorrow!"

* * *

I walked over to my bed, and sat on it. For like5 minutes, I swearI was in some weird trance. I just sat at my bedand stared at the ceiling. I guess I was shocked. You know my brain was trying to figure out if I really was awake, and if all that was really just a crazy dream. The only reasonIgot out of it was because some idiot was banging on my door.

"WHAT?"

I yelled.

"Ben it's your mother and she wants to talk to you!!"

It wasmy dad.

Oh great! I just hoped it wasn't what I thought she wanted to talk to me about.

* * *

I walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah what?"

" I heard Zuzu asked you to the Old Barn Dance"

_Easedropper._ I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah so?"

"Do you like this girl?"

Crap, I was right!It was what I thought.

"Whoa,whoa!! Don't tell me you're giving me the "Talk"!!

"Hmm, well.."

"NOOOOO!! Just stop right there, PLEASE!!"

"You're going to need to grow up,Ben!"

Oh come on! Are you serious?

" Grandpa told me already!"

" I know but you need a flashback."

" NO I DON'T!!"

Then I sat there on a chair in the dining room-defeated- Her telling me about the Birds and Bees. Ew yuck. God, whybirds and bees?

I was twitching a the whole time. Man why do grownups do this crap? When it was finally over I RANupstairs, grabbed a bunch of comics, and got that creepy talk out by reading a guy slapping a guy with a fish, and another about this hero saving his city.It was cool. But not as cool as me doing it!

But then I stopped, because Zuzu poped up in my mind! Boy she'spretty, her asking me out today was the best that happened. I can't wait until tommorrow! Not that I like school.

* * *

Hehe I do the same thing too. When my mom does that.Anyway hope you enjoy!Expect quick updates. We wrote this on papper so all I have to do is type it!! Hope you're enjoying it out!!

IzzyPuff Out


	3. You Know, Same Old School Stuff

_**Disclaimer:**_ Me and Zuzu (still can't tell you her name) don't own Ben 10. Though I know she wishes she does.

_**Author Notes:**_ Hey people here's chapter 3! Enjoy!! Oh and thanks for the 151 views, 2 reviews, and one alert!! You guys rock!! Sorry it's short.

** You Know, Same Old School Stuff**

Well this morning sucked. I had some weird bowl of bubbling stuff this morning. Trust me I've fought some pretty nasty and disgusting things. But this meal defiantly tops the cake. And then after getting hit by the stupid door. I go outside and see some random cat who just randomly decides to...attack me. Stupid cat. So as soon as I get to school guess who starts to bother me!

"Wow you look like a scratching post!"

"Shut up already!" Man my day is already bad. Do you really need to remind me?

"I WILL NOT!!"

Yep that was IzzyWhatever man she's insane! You see I walk with the girls to school every morning. The boys in my class make fun of me like there's no tommorrow. But the guys in the older classes say I'm really lucky. I really have no clue what they're talking about, and I really don't get it.

* * *

So then we went inside the school. Gwen and Crazy were blabbing something about the Jonas Brothers...I think. The only thing I actually remeber is when they mentioned someone getting thrown across the room. Then Zuzu turned to me.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why you asked?"

"Because you look like you've been attacked by a cat!!"

"Uh...I was."

"Oh...sorry."

"Hehe. It's okay nothing to worry about just a few scratches!"

Hey it's not easy to play tough!

* * *

Anyways we went into class. Joy. Then suddenly Izzywhateverhernamewas kept poking me with a pencil.

"WHAT?" I whispered yelled.

"Hmm, I think Zuzu likes you."

I kept quiet.

"When you guys get married, can I be the brides maid?"

"Wha-what?" What in the world is she talking about?

"Sheesh I'm just kidding. I just wanted to borrow your notes."

Man she's freakin' weird. I gave her the notes just so she wouldn't bother me and well class- begin. Great. Let me tell you this Mrs. LongsDale is the most boring teacher in the world, but she's nice and sweet... to me and Zuzu at least. You see she's nice to the "intellectually impaired" students. Which basically means stupid kids who are barely passing her class. And she's much stricter to the "Intellectually Gifted" students. Which is basically smartical people. And then she began going on about something about something...

* * *

Hiya!! I kinda needs your help. Well you see this all we wrote down so far. So um you guys decide either:

A. Write us more reviews and mention your favorite part. This motavates my friend to actually help me write this. Besides she's pestering me about it!!

or

B. Give me ideas, I'll do research on the characters and I'll continue the story...alone without Ms.ReadsBooksALot and takes forever to do stuff-Zuzu.

BTW thanks again for reading this all 151 of you out there.I feel so happy. I'm noticed and so does Zuzu she's very happy and reading another book now.

IzzyPuff out


	4. The Other Side

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ben 10!

_**Author Notes: **_We're back. It's all thanks to you people!! Thanks for the 277 views, oh and thanks to Kuromii-hime and Rafe the Sueslayer for the reviews. All of you motivated the real Zuzu and now our story is back on. So please enjoy. Oh BTW we're updating on Saturday or Sunday also!! Oh and I didn't do it last week because we were on vacation so I couldn't write with her.

**The Other Side of...**

* * *

Zuzu isn't as sweet as you think. You're probably thinking:

_What in the world are you talking about?_

Well you're wrong even Zuzu can be a mean sometimes, you know. Today after school Zuzu, Gwen, IzzyWhatever (blah) and me were walking by these popular girls who begin making fun of her school uniform.

" Where you get that the School Geeks Association club?"

"Like yeah!"

"Nerd!"

_Wow that was the most stupid remarks I've ever heard! These girls are complete idiots!!_

"You look like a little schoolgirl!! Who dresses you? Your grandma or mommy?

As soon as Zuzu saw them making fun of her uniform -- which her Grandma makes her wear, even though she's in a public school -- she ran all the way to my lawn, grabbed my hose, turned the hose on full blast, ran to the girls and sprayed them.

From what I learned from hanging around her, is that she really **HATES** when you make fun of her uniform. Right after she sprayed them, IzzyWhatever brought a cheese gun. Why and where did she get it? I really don't want to know. But those girls ended up dripping wet.

"Damn bitch... " One of the popular girls muttered under her breath.

Soon after Triangle Boy followed them, because that annoying twerp who looks like and sounds like a 5 year old girl, even though he's a 12 year old guy loves cheese. Yeah weird, I know.

The mean girl ran for cover, while Zuzu hyperventilated.

* * *

IzzyWhatever and me stood in the back while we watched Gwen and Zuzu.

"Breathe Zu breathe!" Gwen said with concern.

"I'm fine," Zuzu replied turning her back.

" No you're not!" Gwen answered raising her voice.

" YES I AM!"

"Ok, ok chill"

"Come on let's just go to my house," Zuzu said, " I want to get out of my crappy clothes!"

Crappy? I really don't get what's wrong with it. But then again I really don't get girls.

" Yeah you're clothes do suck."

I turned to see who said this--of course, it was IzzyWhatever.

" Shut up! They're fine."

" Yours suck even more."

What? Why insult my clothes? I wear causal like everyone else in our class does.

"Well I'm not a girl!" I snapped.

" ...Yeah, yeah," She answered.

HAH got her!! She didn't know what to say!! Then somehow they dragged me to Zuzu's house! I didn't even know why they brought me along.

* * *

At Zuzu's house her grandma -which btw her name is Yeya- gave us some snacks and stuff.

"Hey Zu, Gwen," Izzywhatever asked, " What are you going to wear tonight?"

" Why are you asking?" Zuzu asked, drinking a soda.

"Because you have a date."

"HOW-WHAT?," she spitted her soda out on Gwen.

Gwen grumbled, and turned around and began to read a magazine.

"How did you know? Don't tell me you-"

Gwen butted in, " Yeah she did."

" YOU EASEDROPPED ON US?!" Zuzu yelled.

" Your point?" she answered flatly.

For the first time, I saw Zuzu fuming up now. She got and let her Dirty, stinky dog Precious out from the kitchen chase her. Izzywhatever screamed and ran out the door. A few minutes later she back carrying a bunch of...snacks? What the heck was she planning? Then she threw it at Zuzu, who threw it back to her. Which ended in a food fight.

" Take that!!"

"Grrr!!"

Me and Gwen ended up hiding behind the sofa.

* * *

Then Zuzu's mom and her grandma Yeya came in.

"What is going on here?!" Zuzu's mom cried.

_Uh-oh. This is gonna end up in disaster._

And then both of them began explaining like this,

_Zuzu: S he eavesdropped the little- so I let my dog on her then she threw food snacks at me._

_IzzyWhatever: She let her stupid dog on me who chased me down the street._

Except they did it fast and at the same time. So it ended up sounding like this:

_Zuzu: S heeavesdroppedthelittle-soIletmydogonherthenshethrewfoodsnacksatme._

_IzzyWhatever: Sheletherstupiddogonmewhochasedmedownthestreet_

" Zuzu you are grounded, look at this mess." Ms. Crazel looking at mess.

Damn there goes my date!!

" Wait why can't you just make her do chores or something?" I asked. Oh please oh please say yes. THIS IS MY FIRST DATE!!

"Why?"

Then IzzyWhatever butted in,

"Because Zuzu and Ben-"

We both yelled, " NO SHUTUP!!"

"Are going to the dance together!"

Mrs. Crazel turned to me glaring, well I guess that's where Zu gets her anger.

"I'm sorry Ben, but Zuzu won't be able to go. Anyway she didn't get my permission the first time.

ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?! God, this sucks. Then I noticed for the first time Izzywhatever looked like she actually felt...bad. Wow that was weird.

"Listen Mrs. Crazel. This is my fault. I started it. You should at least let them go, I'll clean up the mess."

"I'm sorry but she could've easily stopped, thanks for the offer, but my answer still stays."

Great again, there goes my date. After that everyone began to leave. I began to walk away but then I heard something from IzzyWhatever it was pretty shocking.

"Sorry it's all my fault. I-I feel terrible. I'm a total jerk!! You must hate me!!"

"Sigh, it was sorta my fault too. Forget about it. There's always the next one, right?" Zuzu replied.

Izzy stared at the ground,

" I-I-I I'm sorry. I really suck. Well...bye!" She began to walk away.

"Yeah bye." Zuzu replied in a whisper.

* * *

I walked up to Zuzu and said, "I'm sorry. I was really looking forward to it."

"It's okay," she replied not even looking at me but the floor. Man she is bummed!

I waved goodbye, and I walked out and muttered,

"I'll get you the dance somehow, I promise, just wait.

* * *

Our most intense chapter huh? Please review on this one! And I hoped you enjoy. We worked very hard on this one in math class. HAHAHA!! Anyway you guys rock!! Thanks for you're support. Man I want a cookie.

IzzyPuff out


	5. Bad News and Operation Get Zuzu

Disclaimer: the real Zuzu and Me do not own Ben 10

_**Disclaimer: **_the real Zuzu and Me do not own Ben 10. Got it? Good.

_**Author's Notes: **_Good news me and the real Zu talked we're updating twice a week!! Yay!! Thanks for the reviews Rafe the Sueslayer, Kuromii-hime, and divinedragon7. Cookie for all of you. And the other 411 readers!! Thanks you guys rock!!

**Bad News and Operation Get Zuzu **

* * *

When I got home Grandpa was in the kitchen eating a... Cricket Burrito? I ran out fast out of there, and ran to barf somewhere. As soon as I came back – Thank God – it was gone. And Grandpa and Gwen were in the kitchen sitting there waiting for me.

" Hi guys what's going on?"

"Sit down Ben," He answered with a serious face.

Oh boy.

" Wha-what's going on?"

" Sit...Now."

I clearly had no idea what the heck was going on. But I just played along.

"Well?" I asked getting impatient. What was taking so long? Hurry up already!!

" Eon's back Ben!" Gwen exclaimed.

" What?!" I asked confused.

Are you freakin' kidding me?

" And he's stronger than ever!"

_Great_.

I turned to grandpa, this can't be happening!! I needed to be sure.

" How do you guys know?"

"Gwen saw him behind Zuzu's house."

I got up from the chair,

" That creep! If he lays a finger on Zuzu-I swear I'll-"

Before I could go on plans A-Z if Eon touched Zuzu, Grandpa stopped me.

"Ben enough anyways he disappeared when I saw him. He is probably stalking you. But if he finds out you like Zuzu, he might use her for ransom. "

Stalking? I don't know about you, but that sounds a little creepy. I managed to grumble out,

" Great. That's all I need right now, sheesh."

Grandpa got up from the chair, while I was sulking in chair, at the kitchen table, where for some stupid reason Gwen stayed with me.

" Hey Dweeb," I looked up.

" How about you go stinkfly and go get Zuzu?"

_Why didn't I think of that earlier? That was pretty stupid._

I smiled, I guess Gwen is kinda cool...but not really. Duh! And you better not even tell her I wrote that!

" Take her to the dance as long as she with you, she'll be safe."

I began walking off,

" Well then," I said grinning, " I guess that this is official business. So I guess I'll be going now-bye!"

First I got ready and put something um...decent...er...I LIKED IT OKAY?

* * *

Next I snuck out to Zu's, and used the omnitrix. First of all this stupid watch does screw up a lot. And it had to decide to mess up on me-now of all times. So instead of stinkfly I transformed to...Xlr8. Thanks omnitrix. You know sometimes I actually wish the stupid thing were a big as a soda machine. Then I could kick it and yell, ' STUPID OMNITRIX!!"

Well I guess I just have to live with this now. _Great_. I went to her window. Lucky for me the lights were on. Then I saw her open it. She went back.. I found a bunch of pebbles and I threw them with my alien arm at her window. She walked over to her window. She was pretty shocked.

" What the-? What do you want?"

I just smiled,

" I'm Ben!"

"..."

No response. I tried again.

" Ben Tennyson!"

" Get out of here!" She yelled.

I know I probably had to prove it. So...

" When you were five you pushed Sarah Milkins into the school pond, because she called you metal mouth for two weeks."

Hah, now I got her. See I was the only witness and I swore I never would tell anyone that she liked to chew on her metal key chain.

" Ben!?" She asked surprised.

"Yup."

" What-what happened to you?" She asked surprised.

"Oh this? You know stuff." I answered

" Ben I'm serious, what happened?" She pressed on.

" I'll explain later, right now get down and get on my back I'm taking you to the old barn dance.

She stared at me. At first she was hesitant but quickly changed her mind.

" All right I'll be done." She answered standing on her window's ledge.

" Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

" Jumping out, you'd better catch me."

Well I got nothing. Actually trust me the other chapters will be much better. Oh and there will be a very shocking interesting thing coming up. But that's all I can tell you so yeah. Cookie for me YAY!!

munches on cookie

IzzyPuff out


	6. Barn House Rocked!

_**Disclaimer:**_We will NEVER own Ben 10. .

_**Author's Note**__: _

**IzzyPuff:** Hi people IzzyPuff here with the real Zuzu!

**Real Zuzu:** Hi! Guess what people I'm making my first fanfiction by myself. It's about Naruto. It'll be posted on IzzyPuff's account. Why, because I don't have a computer. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!

**IzzyPuff:** Yeah she has a cell phone. coughs BTW I'll be actually updating my other stories cough But don't worry we'll still update till we're done with this story. Anyway on to chapter 6!

** -Barn House Rocked!-**

* * *

" _All right I'll be done." She answered standing on her window's ledge._

" _Wait a minute, what are you doing?"_

" _Jumping out, you'd better catch me."_

* * *

I just stared as Zu jumped out the window. Zu is brave I'll give her that. I moved over to her spot and caught her on my back.

"Take a deep breath." I warned her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Fine." She answered defeated.

Then I ran. Zuzu yelped. I guess she wasn't use to it. When we got near the road, I happened to change back to me. Though like a dork, I tripped on her. And we ended up on top of each other.

"Get off of me you goof!" She told me smiling. I got off her. But then I noticed her face. She looked like she was going to barf. I guess she couldn't handle going that fast.

"Sorry. Hey Zu are you okay?"

" I'm okay...I just feel a little dizzy." She answered almost falling to the floor. I helped her up. Then we began to walk to "the Barn" together.

" So how the heck did you became that thing?"

"Well... because of this," I showed her the Omnitrix, told her about it, how I found it, the aliens, the evil guys out to get me, and basically my lifestory involving the omnitrix. Though it was pretty weird whenever I mentioned Eon, Zuzu had this weird look on her face. And when I started to really talk about it, she stopped walking.

"Zu?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! That is really cool!"

* * *

I grabbed her arm, " Come on let's go!"

"Okay!" she answered. We walked in the place was awesome. There were big flashing lights everywhere, loud music ...make that very loud, a giant table filled with food and drinks. You know soda, juice, water, root beer. Come on why you expect them to give us "drinks" drinks? And a lot of mingling, very loud mingling. Trust me now I know that our classmate's sister has a boyfriend who is related to the half cousin of the Jonas Brothers and we were at the entrance. While they were in the food area. Though we just had to bump into IzzyWhatever, Gwen and- hey who's the guy with Gwen?

" Gwen who's he," I sneered.

Gwen ignored that and answered,

"Ben, Zuzu, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Ben and Zuzu.!!"

"Good to be aquatinted with you," He said smiling, putting his hand out to shake.

"Uh..." Zu and me just stared.

" Hey Zuzu! You're not supposed to be here!" Izzy turned to Zu.

"Um..uh...you see," Zuzu began explaining, petting herself behind the head.

I looked at Jacob, hair combed, shirt collar, buttoned? Shirt tucked in? Dress shoes? May I mention everyone at this party wore regular clothes? Dork.

Izzywhatever and whispered to me. She oblivolsly agreed me.

"Why did your cousin go out with that dork?"

I snickered,

" She's a dork that's why!"

We began laughing for a minutes. Then she started to push me.

"Huh?"

"You should dance with Zuzu now!"

" Oh right...yeah!"

"Now go!" She pushed me to Zuzu. She turned to me.

"Ben?"

"Hey Zuzu, um, want to"

" Dance," She finished my sentance.

"Yeah."

She shook her head,

" I don't know how to dance." She replied.

" Me either. But if both of us look like idiots when we dance, we might as well do it together."

"Smooth," Izzywhatever butted in.

"Go away!" I yelled. Damn she was annoying.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Well." I turned to Zu.

She smiled, " Okay."

We danced...okay. But like I said we did look like dorks. But still it was fun.

* * *

Some random kid hollered,

" LASER SHOW!! AWESOME!!"

"Oh ! Let me see!!"

" AWESOME!!"

And everyone came rushing outside. So followed out to check it out. They were right it was awesome. But when we stared up for a few more minutes. We saw...Eon!

_Crap are you serious? I need a getaway!_

" Look alien!!"

"Hehehe...alien!!"

"This is the best dance ever!!"

"MAN this dance is awesome!!"

But what was weird Zuzu looked worried and a bit embrassed?

Eon blew up everything in sight, ( except the people) and then he yelled,

"WHERE IS BEN TENNYSON?!

Everyone turned to me and pointed, "There."

_Traitors._

Then a bunch of kids started to leave.

"Ah screw that! I'm leaving! Worst party ever!"

"This sucks, screw it!"

" WORST PARTY EVER!!"

"I want my mommy!!" This one kid yelled and cried.

" Well? ," I called to Eon, "What do you want?"

He raised his eyebrow, looking at the Omnitrix, like saying, " I want that," in his mind.

Zuzu whimpere. Time to show off ! And to get Zuzu out of her!

"ZU MOVE!!" I hollered at her.

"Zuzu?" Eon asked confused .

"Hi Grandpa." She replied looking down.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yep this was the surprise. I decided to leave this as a REALLY big cliff hanger. Yes because I am just that evil. MUHAHAHA !!

Anyway thanks for the 520 hits!! SQUEE!! Ah hem sorry. Thanks Kuromii-hime and divinedragon7 for the reviews for this chapter.

Zuzu: Hey Izzy can I say something?

Sure...

Zuzu: Grahm Phillips if you're reading this...I LOVE YOU!! Ah hem sorry. Thank you people for all the hits. Our teachers we're very impressed.

Yeah we sorta showed off.

Zu and Izzy: Yeah...

Um... GOOOOD BYE!!

IzzyPuff and Zuzu out


	7. Grandpa Eon

_**Disclaimer: **_We will NEVER own Ben 10. Got it? Good.

_**Author's Note**__: _I have three good reasons why we didn't update:

I was sick.

I went to Knotts Berry Farm. Yes while I was sick. But I was fine after lunch time.

THE MOST BIGGEST ONE: Blame Zu she forgot to give me our notebook with the story.

**Zuzu:** Hey!

Anyway enjoy! Yes you'll still get your story on Wensday and Saturaday...hopefully...sigh...Zuzu

Zuzu: You have it now! Be happy!

Anyway on to the story!

** -- Grandpa Eon?--

* * *

****Previously on Just The Girl:**

_Zuzu whimpered. Time to show off! And to get Zuzu out of her!_

"_ZU MOVE!!" I hollered at her._

"_Zuzu?" Eon asked confused._

"_Hi Grandpa." She replied looking down._

* * *

"I thought you're mother grounded you? And why are you with Ben Tennyson?"

Okay what the heck is going on?

" Grandpa please don't hurt Ben. He's my friend and I will protect him!"

GRANDPA?!

I just stared at both of them.

" What? He-he's your grandpa?"

Zu looked at the sky.

"Yeah..."

IzzyWhatever just stared at us and starting laughing her head off. She turned to me,

" OMG YOU JUST WENT ON A DATE WITH YOUR ENEMY'S GRANDDAUGHTER!!"

I glared at her, " SHUT UP!!"

"Date?" Eon asked, face blank. Like he was in shock or something.

Zu kept on going, putting her hands on her hips,

" Grandpa I'm going to stand here all night protecting Ben! Now go away!"

" Date..."

" GRANDPA!!" she said getting impatient

He looked at her shaking his head,

" I'm disappointed in you Zuzu, I thought you didn't like boys." I swear that sounded like a mix of both disappointment, concern... and...LOVE? I guess even evil villains have a heart...somewhere...I guess.

" I'm sorry Zuzu," he continued, " But I need this boy's Omnitrix, don't you want to save your people?"

" I do but not this way!" She said eyes watering.

" Zuzu get out of the way!" I shouted at her. This time when I looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. I saw some starting running down her face.

Out of nowhere Izzywhatever popped up,

"Wow. This is just...wow..."

Man she is annoying!

" SHUT UP ALREADY!! GO AWAY YOU'RE ANNOYING!!"

Izzywhatever turned around muttering. I turned to Zu. She was stuttering. She was such a mess!

"Zu..."

"..."

"Zu?"

"No... but...I..."

"Don't worry I'll-" I tried to reassure her.

But she shook her head and yelled,

" But... I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU TO GET HURT!!"

"Zuzu" I said, " Let me handle this"

"No." She said back.

_Okay this is going nowhere. She's too stubborn.. Plan B talk to her._

" Listen Zu I know more about-AHHHH!!"

A purple glowing force field surrounded her.

_Eon._

I just glared at Eon confused,

" What the-? What was that for? I thought she was your granddaughter!"

" I don't want my granddaughter involved. Zuzu listen this for our people! It won't hurt anyone."

_Phft yeah right, and I want to take over the world._

" Not hurt anyone? Yeah right!"

Which then resulted in this stupid argument which I should've won! But then Zuzu yelled at us,

" ENOUGH!!"

A blue energy came from her hands and crashed us into a wall. Ow.

" Shut up you two!"

"Zuzu what are you doing?"

"I inherited my grandfather's powers, alright!" She yelled.

_Crap I think she's lost it. Oh boy._

Eon yelled at her angry, " How could you use it on your grandfather? I taught you all this, and you attacked me?"

_Serves him right._

" Stop both of you!" She was on the ground , crying. I swear my heart was tugging at the scene. I really hate to see her cry.

I could tell she was going through a mental breakdown. She was being torn between me and Eon! That must be difficult, y'know to chose between two people you care about.

Eon and me just stared. I swear we did nothing for 20 minutes. We really didn't know what to do. Her bue energy was still against us, pinning us , on the outside of the barn. By the way. It will electrify you if you move. So I tried to stay as still as possible. Which let me tell you, isn't that easy.

Izzywhatever appeared again, this time with Gwen. Who at the side grouchy. Remeber the kid who ran away and yelled,

" I WANT MY MOMMY!" ?

That was Jacob. And Gwen was not happy being abandoned. I tried to calm Zu,

" Zu relax!"

" GO AWAY!!" She said glaring.

"Zu?"

"Just go away. Please!" She said staring at the ground.

And that's when Izzywhatever went up to her and hugged her. I guess Izzy does have a heart somewhere. And I guess she can be a good friend sometimes...to Zu at least. Zuzu energy went down, and she sobbed while Izzy was still hugging her. When Izzywhatever let go, she turned to Zu annd smiled,

"Now please! Quit with all this sad drama stuff! I think I''m gonna gag!"

"Zuzu smiled,

" There that's better! You're happy again!"

* * *

Hiya people!! Izzy and the real Zu here!

**Zuzu:** Hi!

So Zu go ahead, and tell the people whatever. I'm going to read Naruto comics er manga...blech whatever.

**Zuzu: **Anyway this has nothing to do with Ben 10. I'm gonna talk about my story

Flippping through manga OMG! " By the way I'm a boy." That was a boyl?! ...weird...HAHAHAHA

thinking about D N Angel Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke...wow I wonder how long I can do this.

**Zuzu:** Which has nothing to do with Ben 10. But...LISTEN ANYWAY!!

Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke. Still doing it! Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke.

Zuzu: So it's about Gaara and Naruto they end up taking care of this little girl named Mary. Who in truth is actually stronger than both. Right now there at park with the rest of the ninjas who are taking care of "War kids".

Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke. Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke Daisuke,

Zuzu: And that's all I can say for now. Anyway thanks guys for reading our story.

Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke. Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke Daisuke,

Zuzu: You can stop now, Izzy.

I can't Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke. Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke, Daisuke Daisuke

Zuzu: Sigh I'll sign off. BTW thanks for the reviews PaulXion, Kuromii-hime, and divinedragon7 for the reviews. Thanks for 682 views!!

Zuzu and Izzy out.


	8. The Chapter title won't fit here

_**Disclaimer: **_Oooooh we still don't own Ben 10. But the real Zu is going to own the Movie on DVD.

_**A**_**uthor's Notes:**Since I kinda got distracted by Mechquest, (Fun game) and homework I sorta forgot to update. And yes it wasn't Zu's fault.(This time) So I'll give you 2 chapters today or one tommorrow too. Thanks for the reviews divinedragon7 and Kuromii-hime.

To Ze Story...

-- A Tractor, A Rip in the Sky, and Secert Powers?--

* * *

And that's when Izzywhatever went up to her and hugged her. I guess Izzy does have a heart somewhere. And I guess she can be a good friend sometimes...to Zu at least. Zuzu energy went down, and she sobbed while Izzy was still hugging her. When Izzywhatever let go, she turned to Zu annd smiled,

"Now please! Quit with all this sad drama stuff! I think I''m gonna gag!"

"Zuzu smiled,

" There that's better! You're happy again!"

* * *

The scene was nice. I guess. But it didn't distract Eon for long. As soon as it was finished. He threw a forcefield at me. Which blew me across the property. Thanks Eon.

" Ben!" I heard the girls scream.

"Go alien Ben!" Gwen cheered.

_Oh she wants me to transform. Why didn't I do that 20 minutes ago? Oh well. Let's see if this stupid things is even working. _

Green! Yes!

" Ok. Here goes nothing," I said outloud. I pushed on the button_. Pop!_

I looked at myself. I transformed into... Upgrade. Sigh.

_Okay this is so not Heatblast, stupid omnitrix. What's the point of putting pictures on it anyway? It'll just pick whatever. Ugh._

"Aww come on! I wanted Heatblast!!" I complained.

" Whatever! Too bad your life's screwed!!" Izzywhatever hollored at me.

I ignored her,

" Grr. Okay let's do this!"

Lucky for me I saw a truck and tractor! I ran er floated to it, covered my alien body with it. They merged to dromroll ROAD RAGE 2000! Okay I just thought of it right now. So that's why it's a retarded name.

" A TRACTOR?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Izzywhatever yelled at me.

" What? At least I did something!"

"Whata you gonna do? Run him over?" Izzywhatever said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I stormed toward Eon he dissapeared.

_That's just great._

I turned around to see Eon building a giant ball of power.

"Ah milk and crackers." I drove myself to the right barely missing the giant purple ball. I drove right to Eon. But he just had to dissapear again.

_Okay I'm getting sick of this. _

" Stop playing hide and seek! Fight me! You coo-coo boob!"

Izzywhatever raised her eyebrow at me. Like I care,

" Co-co boob? Worst comeback ever!!"

I ignored Izzywhatever. My attention was all focused on Eon. Why do I have bad feeling he's right behind me? I turned around.

_Yep behind me. Of course._

_BOOM! AHHHHHH! EEEEEEKKKK!!_ The noises I heard while I was torpedoing across the farm, and probably through the farm. And I just had to transform back into me. So I ended up being thrown across the farm. Just Great.

_Great. I can't move my legs or arms, and I'm regular me. This is just sad._

* * *

" HEY GET UP LOSER!" Izzywhatever hollered.

" I CAN'T," I yelled back.

Zu turned to Eon, " Grandpa stop!"

"I'm sorry Zu, but he is my enemy."

"Grandpa! Come on!"

That's when suddenly the sky opened up. Nothing happened. Wow that was a waste of time. I was expecting something cool.

" HEY EON! Prepare to lose!" someone yelled. I forced myself to turn around. It was some boy. He had black spiked hair and this yellow stripe down the middle, and he was wearing blue, holding a skateboard with the same yellow stripe down the middle. Who the heck is he?

"Who are you?"

"Me? I AM TONIO THE BLUE SKATER BOI WONDER!"

"..."

"You serious?"

"Uh-huh I come another dimmension! A HOHOHOHOh!"

"..."

_Oh boy a nutcase._

" SOOOO ANYWAY PREPARE TO KNEEL DOWN TO ME, TONIO THE BLUE SK-"

Eon just stood there. I swear he was muttering something about stupid kids. Then a purple light came from hi hand. Then POOF! The nutcase was gone.

" I know he was crazy. But did you really need to kill him?"

"No. But he was getting on my last nerves."

"True he probably deserved it."

* * *

Izzywhatever ran to me.

"Okay shutup and let me do my magic?"

"Huh?"

"I'm healing you, dork," I saw her hands glow a light blue with a tint of purple. She layed them on my chest. " There."

My limbs felt numb. But I could still move. But it still hurt.

I turned to her, and asked, " How did you do that?"

"Let's just say 5 hours of Naruto finally paid off."

"Huh?"

"Go loser! You're supposed to be a hero!"

Well let's see if I can.'

_Red. Crud. _

"Well I can't."

" Gwen the loser can't do anything! We better take it from here."

"Okay."

Gwen went in front of Eon, and Izzywhatever went behind him. Her hand was starting to form a blue ball of energy.

"Get ready! I'm going rasengan on you!"

"..." He stared at Izzywhatever.

" Hey I'm here too!" Gwen said getting irrated.

"Rasengan!"

_Kaboom!_ Hehe. Wow Eon can fly! ( Sorry me sorta loopy right now.)Oooh a cloud! Hey it's Zuzu. Then everything went blurry.

* * *

**WOOT 945 hits!! PARTY TIME!!** Thanks people. Today I'm here with Neji from Naruto, because Ben sorta passed out.

So do you like our story?

Neji: not really

**kicks him whispers** Read the script.

Neji: "Hmph I will n-"

**Kicks him again**

Neji: I mean it was very good and well writen. As well written as-"

**kicks him again**

Neji: Okay that's it I am leaving. I can not work in these conditions!! storms off

Wait!! **chases after favorite Naruto character** We're not finished yet!!

Zu: Again? Fine. I'll do it again.

- Zu and Izzy out


	9. The HangOver I Never Had

_**Disclaimer:**_ We ( IzzyPuff and Zuzu) SHALL never own Ben 10!

_**Author Notes: **_So sorry I haven't updated in forever. All the final projects and stuff and at the same time. Plus I thought I was gonna fail Literature, because I got a B in the mid trimester grade, so I did all the extra credit. It paid off I got an A!! So you're probably wondering then why I haven't updated after that. Well I got stuck on this one RPG called Ahriman's Prophecy, and lucky for you I beat it today. So enough with my blabbing!!

**TO THE STORY!! **

-The Hang Over I Never Had-

* * *

It's pretty weird when you find yourself in bed, with the sun shining through the window. When you swear that only 5 minutes ago you were on the floor, outside near a wreaked farm. And before I could begin to wonder how I got here. My head started to hurt, hurt enough where I felt either my head was splitting apart or that weird neighbor 3 streets down finally got that chainsaw and decided to slice my head in half. Then I remembered that I haven't ate dinner or breakfast. ( Groan) So I decided to get out of the bed and finally go and eat breakfast. And when I went downstairs I find my dad waiting for me with the "parental look".

" So how are you doing with your first hangover?"

Three words for ya that pretty summed up my feelings...

WHAT...THE...CRAP?!

" By the way you're grounded."

" Your friends mentioned when they dropped you off, something of being drunk and an involvement of a table."

_Thanks guys. Sheesh. I can't wait to see what I did. _

My dad stared at me hard.

" What the hell were you thinking getting drunk? You're only 11!"

I think he was um...yelling whispering yep that was defiantly the tone. And he was defiantly pissed this is like the first time I ever seen him used bad language as he calls it.

"..."

No comment seriously what do you say in this situation?

"ANSWER ME!!"

" What? And how the heck did I do it? I would like to point out they only had juice and soda!"

"..."

No comment! Sweet I win!

" So how did I, _hmm_?_"_

And dad started mumbling to himself, Loud enough to hear the most retarded thing I've ever heard.

" Juice, probably 34 cups of juice..."

"..."

Yep back to no comment. What is this like my third? Well if he's gonna be stubborn, I'll be suborn...ER! I SHALL BE STUBBORNer!!

" I DIDN'T DRINK!!"

" Oh sure, and why were you singing Hannah Montana's songs? I believe it was Nobody's Perfect, and Gwen and Zuzu were trying to keep you up?!"

_Why Hannah? I hate her songs, especially Nobody's Perfect! _

"WHAT THE-?! I was fighting-

_Moron you're not supposed to say that._

-I mean some guy betted me 20 bucks that I couldn't sing it in front of everybody and I had to prove him wrong...and some guy keep playing lulbys, classical music, and a math teacher...so it was pretty easy to feel sleepy-"

"Ben, Ben," he said rubbing his forehead,then he turned to me "...Sure. You think I'm stupid?"

_Yes._

" No."

" Then listen Ben, I'm worried that you got drunk. I'm-"

_Okay enough with the boring lecture._

Then I made a run for it. And where did I head to? The house of a certain someone who got me in this trouble. Which could only be Izzywhatever but apparently...

* * *

Ding.

" I looking for Izzywhatever. Is she here?" I asked looking at a 8 year old, wearing a Jonas Brothers shirt, pants with a Naruto keychain, Naruto headband, Naruto necklace, chain, headband...DANG! How much Naruto stuff does the kid own?

" Izzy? Are you her boooooyfriend?" She said grinning.

" Noooo is she home?"

" I'm not telling you till you give Naruto Uncut #4."

" THAT'S 40 BUCKS!!"

" Money or DVD or I won't tell you"

" Fine," I grumbled. And I stuffed 40 bucks into her hand.

"Zuzu's house. Hey this is fak-" And I ran for 3 good reasons:

1. The money I gave Izzy's violent little sister is fake, Monopoly money actually.

2.I'M STILL PISSED AT IZZYWHATEVER!! I KNOW SHE WAS BEHIND THIS!!

3.Look at the above.

* * *

" I DID NOT GET DRUNK!!" I yelled.

"Hehe," Izzywhatever Of course had to answer first, putting her arm behind her head, "Well it was Gwen's idea. I told them we should've said a table landed on you.

_That explains where he got the table thing from._

"GWEN WHY DID YOU SAY I WAS DRUNK?! AND HOW COME YOU COULDN'T PICK SOMETHING THAT WOULDN'T GET ME GROUNDED?!"

"Ben it's more believable then Izzy's. Come on a table!"

" You guys really suck."

And in my best anime dude threatening/hurtful voice which I just had to pick up from the blabbings of Izzywhatever. And I wasn't trying to trust me. I was really mad. And I didn't even care about the hurt looks on their faces. Though I doubt Izzy's face was actually her real feelings.

When I finally got over it. I sat on the couch where they were sitting.

" First of all explain why was all loopy and why did I pass out?"

Zuzu pointed to Izzywhatever.

" Hehe. Well you see my healing powers have side effects. Funny huh?"

I swear if Zuzu didn't stop Izzywhatever would be in a casket.

" Blech," she stuck her tongue out," Even if I Zuzu didn't stop you. I just go ninja on you. Oh a butterfly!"

She ran to the window.

"Okay that was weird. But at least I knew what happened."

* * *

Tune in next time! Pervy neighbors, Why Ben was singing Hannah, and um...IT'S A SURPRISE!!

So for today's update I'll give you character info. Oh thanks for the reviews!! BTW I'M so happy we hit 1578 VIEWS!!

* * *

Zuzu "Zu"

Main character. She's Eon's granddaughter. But despitate that she still has a thing for Ben. She also has powers to. But she hasn't revealed much about her alien side.

* * *

Isabel AKA IzzyPuff "Izzy" or " Izzywhatever"

Zu's best friend who is a big fan of Naruto, she loves getting on everyone's nerves especially Ben's due to the fact that she hates boys

* * *

Ben

OMG!! YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW?! And you call yourself a fan.

* * *

Gwen

Ben's cousin NOT sister.

* * *

Eon

Zu's grandpa. Watches the Spanish channel, and is the main baddie...sorta. And was also in one the movies which was really good.

* * *

The Real Zu ( ) Nope my partner dosen't want to show her name.

Names not actually Zu, loves the shows Naruto and Ben 10 , is the other person doing this , and is the most biggest help on this since she was the one that forced me to do this

And me well I post it and help write it. And I love Naruto and D N Angel and Daisuke Niwa

- IzzyPuff and Zuzu out.


End file.
